


Wake Up Call

by Miso



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morning coffee" has never been so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> A quickie written as a response to an ask prompt on Tumblr. I love writing demanding!Egon.

Rain pattered against the window as Egon cracked his eyes open and looked at the clock. 8:20. He’d slept late. Not that it mattered- HQ was closed today and it wasn’t like he had anything better to do. He sat up and yawned, stretching a little and stealing a glance at Ray, still dozing next to him.

“Hey,” Egon murmured, giving Ray’s shoulder a little nudge. “Wake up, sunshine.” Ray moaned a little and pulled the blankets over his head. “5 more minutes…” he grumbled, turning over. Egon smiled tenderly. “I’m going to get some coffee started.”

“Have fun with that…”

Egon chuckled a little and lay down again beside Ray. “I just want you awake…”

“Mmm. Someone feeling frisky?” Ray asked, his voice still hoarse and sleepy. He smiled a little and placed his beloved Dopey Dog on his nightstand, facing away from them. “What we’re about to do is just too dirty for him to see,” he said with a smile, unraveling his blanket cocoon and allowing Egon to move atop him.

Foreplay seemed like a blur. Ray felt hands all over him, lips moving down his body and up again, teasing and teasing until he begged- “Goddammit, Egon, will you get on with it?!”

“Patience.” Egon contradicted his own statement, however, quickly reaching for the lubricant he kept in his nightstand and slathering himself with it, then just as quickly pushing his way home. Oh, god, it felt incredible. Ray gasped and dug his nails into Egon’s shoulders, purring.

Egon’s movements were deliberate and slow, the quiet in the room being broken by the bedsprings creaking, rain now beating the window, and Ray’s sounds of pleasure. Gasps and whimpers graduated to moans as he reached down and began stroking himself, biting his lip and panting. “Egon…!”

“Hm?” Egon opened his eyes and glanced down at his partner. Oh, god, he looked gorgeous. The sight of him alone was almost enough to set Ray off- flushed cheeks, wild dark curls, chocolate eyes turned nearly black with lust. Ray groaned and clung tight to Egon, driving him in deeper and wrenching a soft gasp from him. 

It was almost simultaneous. Ray fell over the edge first, clutching the sheets and crying out Egon’s name as ribbons of white painted his belly. Egon followed not long after, tensing all over and snarling silently as he stilled his thrusts and came, shuddering, as a crack of thunder sounded outside.

They lay together afterwards, silence only broken by panting and kisses, as the storm outside thundered on.

“Good morning,” Egon breathed, smiling at Ray.


End file.
